The removal of body hair is often considered desirable for cosmetic or other reasons. Common hair removal methods include shaving, plucking, waxing, chemical depilation and the like. Such methods may be effective at removing the visible extradermal portion of a hair follicle and handheld devices may be provided, such as shavers, rotary epilators and the like, which may be suitable for home use. However these techniques are generally not considered long term hair removal solutions as they do not effect a hairs regenerative ability.
In order to provide long term hair removal professional treatment by an expert is generally sought. Epilation techniques may be used which damage the vital root of the hair follicle beneath the skin. Examples of epilation techniques include electrolysis, laser and ultrasonic treatments. These treatments aim to destroy the vital cells at the base of the hair possibly by heating the water in the follicle thereby causing the germinative hair cells to coagulate. Such treatments are difficult to perform and devices provided for their performance are difficult to operate by an untrained user.
For example, in ultrasonic treatments the base of the hair follicle may be heated by acoustic waves transmitted to the root either via the surrounding skin or through the hair follicle itself. PCT Application International Publication Number WO 2005/079687 titled ‘Method and Device for Removing Hair’ to Applisonix Ltd describes a possible acoustic method of treating unwanted hair. The method involves transmitting acoustic waves through the hair so as to generate heat at a follicle, a dermal papilla, a hair bulge and/or a germinal matrix of the hair. It is hoped that this is sufficient to damage or destroy the follicle, the dermal papilla, the hair bulge and/or the germinal matrix.
PCT Application International Publication Number WO 2009/150645 titled ‘Device for Applying High-Frequency Vibrations to Hair for Removing Same’ to Applisonix Ltd describes a device for applying such vibrations to hair. The device includes a pair of tongs having hair-gripping ends capable of being driven into high-frequency vibrations with respect to each other; and a transducer coupled to at least one of the tongs for converting an AC voltage to mechanical vibrations for driving the hair-gripping end into vibrations. The vibrations are then transmitted through the hair follicle to generate sufficient heat within the body to facilitate removal of the unwanted hair. According to WO 2009/150645, the transducer vibrates the hair at very high frequencies within the range 100-500 KHz, preferably 100-350 KHz, and produces a displacement of 5-20 microns.
The hair removal device of WO 2009/150645 requires that hairs need to be gripped by individual pairs of tongs in order to provide the acoustic coupling necessary to enable epilation. It will be appreciated that such a device is not suitable for non-expert home use.
Furthermore, many hair removal treatments are painful to apply causing significant discomfort to the subject having the treatment. Alternative less painful treatments are therefore highly sought after.
The need remains therefore for a convenient and intuitive long term hair removal device which may be suitable for domestic use. The various embodiments described herein address this need.